Tarladdin
TheMichaelCityMaker's Movies-Spoofs of 1992 Disney Film, "Aladdin." Cast *Aladdin - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Princess Jasmine - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The Genie - Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *Abu - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Rajah - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *The Sultan - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Jafar - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Iago - Bartok (Anastasia) *Gazeem the Thief - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Razoul - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Razoul's Henchman - Ratigan's Henchman (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Peddler - Huckleberry Hound *Prince Achmed - Quick Draw McGraw *The 2 Man Watching Prince Achmed - Lumiere & Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *The Woman at the Window - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mermaids (Peter Pan (1953)) *Fat Ugly Lady - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *The 3 Balcony Harem Girls - Gwen, Heather, and Courtney (Total Drama Island) *The 3 Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Pearl (Home on the Range) *Necklace Man & Woman - Mr. Jinks and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *The 2 Hungry Children - Shanti & Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Omer; Melon Seller - Peter Potamus *The Pot Seller - Touche Turtle *The Nut Seller - Secret Squirrel *The Necklace Seller - Snagglepuss *The Fish Seller - Wally Gator *The Fire Eater - Magilla Gorilla *The Boy Wanting an Apple - Pinocchio *Farouk; Apple Seller - Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) *Old Jafar - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *The Cave of Wonders - itself *The Magic Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pluto (Disney) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - The Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon) *The Genie's 3 Dancing Girls - Aliyah-Din as belly-dancer (Scooby Doo! Arabian Nights), Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), and Tzipporah (The Road to El Dorado) *Sheep Genie - The Sheep (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Old Man Genie - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Camel Abu - The Camel (Total Drama World Tour) *Horse Abu - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad) *Duck Abu - Yakky Doodle *Ostrich Abu - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Turtle Abu - The Turtle (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938)) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Little Boy Genie - Skippy (Robin Hood (1973)) *Fat Man Genie - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *75 Golden Camels - The Camel (The Prince of Egypt) *The Genie as TV Host Harry - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman (Madagascar) *The Genie as TV Host June - Rapunzel (Tangled) *53 Purple Peacocks - Hens (Home on the Range) *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Harem Genie - Yogi Bear as Little Egypt (Yogi's Great Escape) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) *60 Elephants - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Llamas - The Llama (Saludos Amigos) *Bears & Lions - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)) & Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Scat Cat playing Trumpet (The Aristocats) *Forty Fakers - Flowers in Russian Dance (Fantasia) *Cooks & Bakers - Edgar (The Aristocats) & Chief Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Bird that Warble on key - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, & Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *The Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rodney Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Basil Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Teacher Genie - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Table Lamp Genie - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Jabberjaw *One of Flamingo - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Gigantic Genie - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Cub Rajah - Bunny (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938)) *Toy Abu - Totoro (Toy Story 3) *Snake Jafar - The Hydra (Hercules) *Cheerleader Genies - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace (Home on the Range) *Genie Jafar - Shan Yu (Mulan) Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Movie/TV Show Clips *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Yogi Bear & Boo-Boo Bear (1958-1962) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Anastasia (1997) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Huckleberry Hound (1958-1962) *Quick Draw McGraw (1958-1962) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Peter Pan (1953) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Total Drama Island (2007-2008) *Home on the Range (2004) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Peter Potamus (1964-1966) *Secret Squirrel (1965-1966) *Snagglepuss (1961-Present) *Wally Gator (1962-Present) *Magilla Gorilla (1964-1967) *Total Drama World Tour (2010-2011) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-2010) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Scooby Doo! Arabian Nights (1994) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1950) *Yakky Doodle (1958-1962) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Dumbo (1941) *Robin Hood (1973) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Saludos Amigos (1942) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *Rodney Dangerfield (1921-2004) *Jabberjaw (1976-1978) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Mulan (1998) Chapters *Tarladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Tarladdin Part 2 - Taran on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Tarladdin Part 3 - Taran Fights with Quick Draw McGraw/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Tarladdin Part 4 - Princess Eilonwy's Dream *Tarladdin Part 5 - Dr. Facilier and Geppetto's Conversation/Eilonwy Runs Away *Tarladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Dr. Facilier's Evil Plan *Tarladdin Part 7 - Taran Arrested (Part 1) *Tarladdin Part 8 - Taran Arrested (Part 2) *Tarladdin Part 9 - Taran Escapes with the Wizard *Tarladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Tarladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Tarladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Yogi (Part 1: "Friend Like Me") *Tarladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Yogi (Part 2) *Tarladdin Part 14 - Geppetto Upbraids Dr. Facilier *Tarladdin Part 15 - Taran's First Wish *Tarladdin Part 16 - Dr. Facilier Makes his Move/"Prince Taran" *Tarladdin Part 17 - Geppetto Rides on the Pegasus *Tarladdin Part 18 - Taran Argues with Yogi Bear/Taran Goes to Eilonwy *Tarladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Tarladdin Part 20 - Taran Almost Spills the Beans/Taran and Eilonwy's Kiss *Tarladdin Part 21 - Taran Gets Ambushed/Yogi Saves Taran's Life *Tarladdin Part 22 - Dr. Facilier Gets Exposed *Tarladdin Part 23 - Taran's Despression/Bartok Steals the Lamp *Tarladdin Part 24 - Geppetto's Announcement/Yogi's New Master is Dr. Facilier *Tarladdin Part 25 - Dr. Facilier's Dark Wishes *Tarladdin Part 26 - "Prince Taran (Reprise)" *Tarladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Tarladdin Part 28 - Taran vs Dr. Facilier (Part 1) *Tarladdin Part 29 - Taran vs Dr. Facilier (Part 2) *Tarladdin Part 30 - Taran vs Dr. Facilier (Part 3) *Tarladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Tarladdin Part 32 - End Credits Trivia *Dark Night the last Sabor of Wonders "WHO *During the first part of Taran Arrested, we hear Ratigan say, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" *During the last part of Taran vs Dr. Facilier, Dr. Facilier as Hydra swallows Taran. Yogi Bear sound like Phil, Eilonwy sound like Meg, Taran sound like Hercules. *This is the first movie-spoof to feature an "Anastasia" character: Bartok. Category:TheCityMaker Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Walt Disney Category:20th Century Fox